The Avatar in Peace
by QueenElsaPrincessAnna2014
Summary: It is the day after Aang has beat Fire Lord Ozai to end the war, and one day after sharing a kiss with the love of his life Katara, Aang is now at peace with all of his friends, and Katara loves him. Rated T:some senseuality. please review


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER!

The Day After

A short Kataang Story

Chapter: 1

The Morning After

Katara was in a deep sleep, exhausted from the day before, so was everyone else. Aang fighting Ozai, Katara and Zuko fighting Azula, Sokka, Suki, and Toph fighting the Fire Nation ships. It had clearly been an exhausting day. Then with Zuko becoming Fire Lord, and Aang and Katara sharing a kiss, everyone decided to just have a plain, relaxing night. Sure enough...they did, about twenty minutes after the moon came up, everyone was asleep.

The next morning Aang was the first to wake, he decided to go for a morning walk. He got dressed, and quietly without waking anybody walked off. Aang had been thinking the night before, not about the war being finally over, but about all his friends...especially Katara. He had been thinking about how he was so glad and grateful that they were all safe. But the kiss with Katara the evening before, changed his thought about Katara. Somehow...he thought, even though he always had, now cared for Katara more than anything in the world.

Only a few minutes into his walk, Aang stopped, and looked at the ocean surrounding him. He decided to sit on a big rock nearby on the beach. He just sat, and looked.

"I can't believe this war is finally over", Aang said quietly to himself.

"I mean three years of mastering all the elements is over"!

"I can't either", a quiet voice said behind him.

Aang quickly turned and saw Katara standing behind him. He immediately stood up, walked quickly to Katara, she doing the same, and hugged one another.

Aang whispered in Katara's ear very softly, "Good Morning".

Katara whispered back to Aang, "Good Morning".

Chapter: 2

On the Beach.

After sharing hugs with each other, both of them blushed at each other. Both didn't know how they felt after the kiss the evening before. Both sat down on a big boulder.

"Where were you this morning?". Katara softly said.

"I decided to go on a walk". Aang said back.

"I got a little worried" she admitted sheepishly.

"I just didn't want to wake you up"

"I fell asleep so fast last night"

"Me too"

Both sat silent. Looking at each other. Katara put her arm on Aang's shoulder.

Katara softly said to Aang, "When you kissed me during the invasion of the Fire Nation, I

didn't know what to think, then when you kissed me on Ember Island, I was really confused and frustrated".

"But why"

"Because I didn't know what to do".

Aang saw a tear rolling down Katara's cheek. Aang put both arms on Katara's shoulders .

Katara quietly and softly said, "After you kissed me, I ran back to our beach house, and laid on one of the beds and just cried".

Aang held Katara very gently and pulled her very close to him.

"I was just so confused and worried about you, I thought if you got killed during the comet, I wouldn't know what to do.

Katara now had tears pouring down her cheeks.

Aang softly said, "don't worry it now".

"I just felt so horrible, like I made you feel like...I didn't like you".

Aang simply said, "That is not the way I felt".

"How did you feel"

"I felt like we were best friends, but not close enough to be in love".

Katara wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

Katara said "That night, I remembered Ba Sing Se one year ago, when you were struck by Azula's lightnng, I thought I lost you, but when you started breathing and i saw you give me a little smile, I couldn't believe you were alive, I didn't want to lose you again".

"I understand" Aang whispered to Katara.

Aang kissed Katara on the cheek, and both sat holding each other.

Chapter: 3

The Walk Back

Aang and Katara decided to walk back to camp after a few more minutes of sitting silently. For a few minutes, there was no talking. Then Katara stopped walking, so did Aang.

"Whats wrong"? Aang asked.

"I remember when you flew away in the storm, right after you told me you had to defeat the Fire Lord alone, it made me think I did something wrong to you".

Aang replied with a soft voice, "You didn't".

"Then why did you think you had to fight in the war alone"? Katara softly said.

"Only because...I cared for you so much, I just didn't want you guys to get hurt or even killed, when I was fighting Ozai, I thought about you, about how much you mean to me, and how I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt".

Katara stood silent, the two stared at each other, each had one or two tears coming down their cheeks. Then both wrapped each other in arms, and stood hugging for what seemed like forever. The rest of the way back both walked silently, while holding each others hands.

Chapter: 4

Back at Camp

By the time Katara and Aang had gotten back, everyone had woke up.

Sokka immediately got up when both were in sight.

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS"! Sokka yelled.

"Just went on a walk". Aang and Katara both replied at the same time.

"WE HAVE ALL BEEN WORRIED"! Sokka continued to yell.

Aang and Katara looked at each other with an expression that basically meant...Whats with him?

"No...just you" Toph teased.

Sokka turned to Toph.

"NO, YOU HAVE TOO"!

"Then why aren't I and Suki yelling...hmmmm.

Sokka just stood there. Everyone just burst out laughing.

"Where's Zuko". Aang said.

Sokka said "Oh, he's resting".

Katara quickly replied "He should, he fought hard yesterday".

"Whatever happened to Azula"? Aang asked.

"We don't know". Sokka said.

Everyone sat silent, then Aang came up with an idea.

"Why don't we have bending battles".

"Yeah", Toph replied.

"Sure", Katara also replied.

So all three benders got up and went to the lake nearby.

Chapter: 5

Bending Battles

Toph and Katara decided to go first.

Toph yelled "Earth". And with her foot stomped on the earth under her and hard rock shot straight up.

"Water", Katara yelled back

And with the lake right by her, pulled lots of water near her, and held the giant batch of water in mid air steady in front of her. Then for around forty five minutes to an hour, both battled. Aang watched in amazement at the way both bended their element. Then Aang and Toph fought.

"I'll only use one element on you, so I don't cheat".

"Which one"? Toph asked.

"My element by birth...Air".

For the next few hours till sunset the three battled with one another.

As the sunset sat low in the sky, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Katara, and Aang decided to eat.

Chapter: 6

The Night After

That night everyone stayed awake for a long time, Sokka decided to build a fire and tell the best memories of each other.

"Remember when we were in the Fire Nation and we had to dress up". Aang said with a chuckle.

"Was when me and you danced or, when we fought Azula for the first time a year ago". Katara said back.

"When we danced, and I had to wear that headband and had hair". Aang replied.

Everyone laughed.

"Remember when you were in that stage of insomnia". Sokka said.

"Yep, and you guys built me the cloud bed, that was so soft". Aang laughed as he talked. Through hours on-end everyone would tell favorite memories over the last three years. As night went on, Sokka and Suki went in their tent, Toph in hers, and Katara in hers. Aang though, stayed outside, and just stared at the moon and the ocean. Aang was sitting on the same rock he had that morning. He sat thinking, about Katara.

"What should I do". He said to himself.

"I don't know if I want to".

Aang was still nervous about staying with Katara that night, and was nervous to ask. Aang got up, walked back to the tents, and stood outside Katara's tent.

"Well here it goes". He thought to himself.

Aang slowly walked in, Katara looked up and said,

"What is it Aang".

"I...I wanted to know if...I could sleep with you tonight"?

Katara grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him close to her.

"Aang, I want to ask you something too".

"What is it Katara".

"Kiss me".

Aang got closer to Katara and kissed her, not a quick one on the cheek, but on the mouth. It was clear that the two had been drawn closer together than ever.

"Aang, you can sleep with me every night forever", Katara answered

For the next few minutes, Aang and Katara talked about how they had been through so much together. For three years they had gotten to be best friends, and closer than they would ever think. Finally Aang blew out the candle that was the light for them, as both laid down, they exchanged the same thing.

Aang turned to Katara as she did to him.

And he said softly,

"I love you".

Katara grew a big smile and said back "I love you too".

Then Aang and Katara shared the long kiss good night.

廿竹水 水弓木


End file.
